pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Chansey Forgive!
Summary Elizabeth and her friends minus Glorysia Melody going to the Chansey Land again to celebrate the Chansey Festival, suddenly Team Rocket breaks in Chansey Land to kidnap all of the Chansey and destroyed the Chansey Festival. Glorysia found out a Chansey leader, Chanse was injured, Glorysia remembers how did she mad at Chanse last time. Glorysia started to cry and her main Pokemon starts to cheer her up. Transcript Elizabeth and her friends goes to the Chansey Land. Chanse: Welcome chansey back to Chansey Land! Do you remember I give you a headbands? Elizabeth: Yes! Glorysia: What yes? I hate Chansey Land! Dragonet turned into a Chansey to play along with the joke. So did all her daughters. Chanse: Chanselizabeth, nice to meet you again. Sugar: Mommy, where are my fins? Why do I have paws and legs? Dragonet: Sugar, you're transformed. Chansey have paws, not fins. Chanse: Welcome to the Chansey Festival! Josie: Oh my chansey god, the chansey festival is so chansey big! Chanse give them a headbands to Trainers and Pokemon, expect Glorysia. Elizabeth: Glorysia, why you didn't put the Chansey headband on? Dragonet used her shadow hand to pick one up and put one on her head, but she slapped it off. Chanse: Now you guys have chansey go on. The festival will be chansey fun! Have fun! Elizabeth and friends go to the Chansey Festival, except Glorysia, who runs to the forest. Suddenly, Team Rocket had a plan to do something. ... At Forest, Glorysia doesn't what to do. She was afraid Chanse was mad at her. Cattus comes to Glorysia. Glorysia: Oh Cattus, I just wanted to remember I hate Chansey Land, because there's a lot of Chansey. Robot Bell: Well, Glorysia please cheer up. Glorysia: I can't. Akeno: Is there a Chansey positive thing at least? Glorysia: I don't know... Why I totally hate Chansey... Akeno: But why? Glorysia: That remember one day... *flashback starts* Glorysia Melody: Ugh!! GOD (bleep) THAT WAS A BAD DAY!!! I WANT TO TAKING AN APPLES BUT IT WAS FAIL!!! Kestin: Calm down, is just a metal apple. It was not a real apple. Glorysia Melody: METAL APPLE!? I TOLD YOU THIS ISN'T A BAD IDEA WAS- ???: Hello lady, welcome to the Chansey Land. Kestin: Wait what? Chanse: Riolu, pink lady, You must chansey include the word "chansey" somewhere in your chansey sentence. Glorysia Melody: Um, hello? *flashback ends* Glorysia: I'm not gonna get in. Dragonet: Why? Glorysia: Because I really hate some Chanseys. Also- Suddenly a screaming cames from the festival. Dragonet: It better not be those two idiots! Akeno: Let's check. Glorysia, Cattus, Akeno and Dragonet runs to the Chansey Festival. A few minutes later, they saw Chansey Festival was destroyed. BellBot: How could this even!? Akeno: That Chansey Festival was destroyed! Glorysia: Could that be... Akeno: Glorysia, look! Glorysia saw a Chansey Leader, Chanse were been injured. Glorysia: *gasp* Is that, Chansey leader Chanse that I get mad...?! Glorysia started to remember Chanse. Glorysia: I remember that, Chanse... *flashback starts* Chanse: Pink lady, your Riolu had joined Chansey Land, you must chansey incluse the word "chansey" before you join our land. Kestin: Glory, you must Chansey include- Glorysia started to get mad. Glorysia Melody: NOT FAIR!!! I just saw that Chansey Land is bland! I HATE CHANSEY! I HATE CHANSEY LAND! AND I HATE YOU!!!!!!! *Walks out* Kestin: *sigh* *flashback ends* Glorysia: I remember I mad at Chanse last time when my friends just joined... *started to cry* I REMEMBER IT!!! Glorysia started to crying at Chanse, until Skylinda, Kestin and Shelby hugs her. Skylinda: Don't cry, this is not your fault. Dragonite: We'll catch every single Chansey. Akeno: Not again, Team Rocket! Glorysia: You made this mess! Shelby: You'll pay for this, Dragonite! Akeno: Oh crap! They're heading straight for all the Chansey with... Dragonet: A helicopter?! Akeno: Guys, we have to stop them now! Chansey awaited for the net to wrap them, but......it didnt happen, Braixen broke the net with Flamethrower. A Helicopter has destroyed by Cattus' tackle and Windy's Dragon Pulse, along with Chanse's Egg Bomb and Delphox's Flamethrower. Team Rocket: A cat tackle, a Dragon Power, a Flame power, an egg power, and.... WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!! *ping* Glorysia spoke to Chansey, not from hatred, but from amazement. Sugar: Mommy, can I please eat Chanseeyeey steakies? Dragonet: No! You're too young to eat solid food and that's gross! Glorysia: Hold on Dragonet, I have to talk to her first. Dragonet: Huh? Glorysia walks to Chanse. Glorysia: Chanse. Chanse: Glorysia? You had overcome? Glorysia: I'm sorry. I've take too much mistakes about this species. Chanse handed her an egg to cheer her up. Chanse: Please take care of the egg. Glorysia: An egg? Chanse: You're saved my life, Glorysia. Dragonet (Sarcastic): Can we make an omelet out of that? Glorsyia & Chanse: (in unison) No! Akeno: *to Dragonet* Shh! Glorysia: I hope you're okay of it. Chanse: Thanks. After Glorysia forgives Chanse, Glorysia steps to Elizabeth and her friends. Glorysia: Everybody, we're back in bussiness! Seribbon (Annoying): That Egg contains a Happiny, which is a mutated infant form that... Sugar: Happy-pee? Does it pee when it's happy?! *Giggles* Dragonet: NO! It's Happiny! Glorysia: This time, we will make a celebrate! All: Yay! Dragonet spelled "Chansey cake" with her wand and made a Chansey-themed cake appear. Glorysia including her Pokemon wearing the headbands. Major events *Glorysia had overcomes her hatred to Chansey Land, and later gains respect for Chanse thanks to Josie's advice. *Glorysia obtains a Pokemon Egg from Chanse. *Glorysia's Egg hatches into a Happiny, who evolves into a Chansey. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokémon